wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Setalle Anan
| lastappeared= | living=amol |birth = 902 NE}}Setalle Anan is an innkeeper in Ebou Dar and a former Aes Sedai of the Brown Ajah whose ability to channel was burned out while studying a Ter'angreal in 973 NE. Her birth name that she used as an Aes Sedai was Martine Janata. , Setalle Anan}} Appearance She is stately, with a touch of gray in her hair. She has hazel eyes. She wears a marriage knife set with red and white stones nestled between generous cleavage, and carries a curved belt knife in the Ebou Dari fashion. Family Setalle is married to Jasfer Anan. She has several children, and would have died in childbirth had it not been for the Kin. Setalle and Jasfer have three daughters and two sons, we know the names of the females: Marah Anan, Leral Anan, Frielle Anan but only one male name, Ross Anan. History "The Wheel of Time Companion" confirms that she is Martine Janata of the Brown Ajah, who was burned out in 973 NE while studying a ter'angreal. Setalle's current age is consistent with her having been burned out and then aging at a normal rate for twenty-five years. She was born in the Borderlands in 902 NE and went to the White Tower in 917 NE. She spent five years as a novice and four years as Accepted before being raised to the shawl in 926 NE. Her level of strength had been 14(2), very strong by Aes Sedai standards (for comparison, Moiraine and Siuan and Elaida were only one level above). She would have been able to Travel. As Martine, she was happiest while studying and researching. However, her love of travel and adventures and men made many joke that she should have been a Green. She often joked that she would like three or four Warders, and not just for extra hands to carry books. She was the last Aes Sedai who regularly studied ter'angreal which nobody knew the use of. In 973 NE, she was discovered unconscious in her apartments, having been burned out. She was unconscious for three days and had no memory of the week before the incident. Her Warder had been killed by the shock of her burning out. Nobody ever wanted to have anything to do with any of the ter'angreal she had been studying. As soon as she was well enough, she slipped out of Tar Valon. She has some acquaintance of the Kin, if not actually a member herself. She was the innkeeper of the Wandering Woman in Ebou Dar, until selling the inn during Winter's Heart. Activities Hiding Joline She reports Elayne Trakand and Nynaeve al'Meara to the Kin as runaway Accepted posing as Aes Sedai. She hides Joline Maza and her Warders from the Seanchan, who would make her damane. She introduces Joline to Matrim Cauthon and charges him with the task of spiriting Joline away from Ebou Dar. She later accompanies Mat and his party when he flees Ebou Dar. They join up with Valan Luca's Traveling Circus where she is confined to watching over Tuon Athaem Kore Paendrag. She accompanies Mat and Tuon on their walks together. She interrupts Mat when he is beating Joline and points out that he must be wearing a ter'angreal that disrupts weaves from the One Power. She says that Cadsuane Melaidhrin also has one, which surprises the Aes Sedai there, who question why she would even know Cadsuane. During this time, she reveals to Mat that she was previously Aes Sedai and left the Tower after being burned out. In return for his silence she gives some insight into Tuon's character, knowing Mat is falling for Tuon. Traveling with the Band After a skirmish with Darkfriends in Maderin, Mat and the rest of his group decide to leave Luca's show. While riding through Altara they meet up with the Band of the Red Hand and begin to travel with them. Furyk Karede comes to the Band's camp to take Tuon back to Ebou Dar. Tuon gives a farewell to Setalle, who she was becoming quite fond of, especially enjoying their discussions. Setalle decides to stay with Mat's camp and take care of Olver when the Aes Sedai leave for the White Tower. She later reports to Mat about receiving a letter from Joline stating that she has made it safely to the White Tower. Last Battle She is in Tar Valon with Faile when a bubble of evil takes the group to the Blight. After Berisha's death, Faile asks her if she could make a gateway and Setalle explains that she had been burned out in an accident over twenty-five years ago. Setalle is the one to suggest going toward Shayol Ghul and Faile thinks she might be a Darkfriend. As the group reaches Shayol Ghul they take a gateway to the Field of Merrilor. After the Last Battle It was stated by Brandon Sanderson that she survived the Last Battle. In "The Wheel of Time Companion" it is stated that somehow Setalle was relieved by the fact that Nynaeve was unable to Heal her from the burning out, she preferred in fact to continue to live as a common person with her family, rather than as an Aes Sedai. The One Who Is No Longer Bair, Melaine, and Amys had dreamt of the finding of the Bowl of the Winds and told Aviendha about it: It seems likely that "the one who is no longer" is indeed Setalle. It is she who takes Elayne and Nynaeve to the Kin, which eventually leads them to the Bowl of Winds. As the books progress and it seems more apparent that she was Aes Sedai (up to her ultimate confession to Mat) it might be deduced that the phrase "who is no longer" refers to her being burned out of the Source. ☀The only likelier alternative would be Mat himself, who Nynaeve and Elayne grudgingly admit is the "root cause" of meeting both Setalle and the Kin, who was initially recommended by Aviendha to aid their search for the bowl, who defeats the Gholam to help secure the bowl and who is "the one who is no longer" one (person), having the memories of others since his healing in Tar Valon and visit to Rhuidean (Perrin later dreams of Mat as many men wearing his face & the Wise Ones use similar phrasing to describe Aviendha as "girl no longer" when she joins their ranks). Category:Brown Ajah Category:High Ranking Aes Sedai Category:Channelers Category:Aes Sedai